


hazy days, sleepy eyes (you are perfect to me)

by ymguchi (complex_andhera)



Series: girls love au [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, lazy rainy day drabbles, warnin i didnt even proof this i just slapped a title on it and posted it lul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complex_andhera/pseuds/ymguchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuro hates her body sometimes, but she needs to be strong for kenma. kenma tells her that she has nothing to be ashamed of </p><p>(transgirl kuroo, agender kenma, platonic!kuroken, indulgent gen).</p>
            </blockquote>





	hazy days, sleepy eyes (you are perfect to me)

**Author's Note:**

> dont kill me i just wanted to write some gen. send me your trans headcannons @ andhera.tumblr.com

“what are you doing....”

kuroo jumps. sometimes kenma is just too sneaky for her own good. kuroo doesn’t hear her come in, doesn’t see her lay her backpack down, a patchwork quilt of worn pink fabric that dangles numerous keychains and figures that have only been growing since she’d been carrying it around when they were both kids. she had been admiring herself in the mirror, under a gaze of heavy scrutiny more than arrogance or even enjoyment, and she can point out her rolls of fat, the parts of her body that were still too soft and squishy enough to betray her gender.

_ fuck. even the word “gender” is starting to make her feel sick again. she needs to sit down. _

“why are you just standing there.” kenma repeats monotonously, her eyes never letting up from pinning here against the harsh surface of the mirror as the lights start to feel more oppressive.

“uh…” kuroo isn’t in the habit of lying to her childhood friend, isn’t used to having to make up excuses for anybody, especially not to the person who knows her the best (ever better than she knows herself, most of the time) and isn’t too scared to look upon all of her flaws unabashedly).

“you’re judging yourself, again, aren’t you? because of what the other team’s captain was saying about you.” kenma doesn’t question her about the last part, because they know exactly what’s going through kuroo’s head right now. another practice match with a team that was disgusted to have to play a team with a “freak” on it.

“you know nobody on the team thinks you should be a part of the guy’s team. your height is an asset, and you’re the person who keeps us all together. there’s no way we could have made it all the way to semifinals last year if you were on another team, do you get it?”

kenma crosses the room and settles down on kuroo’s mattress, drowning in her comforter like they belong there, wrapped up in the thick sheets matter-of-factly, sitting uprightly but still looking snug enough to fall asleep any moment.

“no one cares about the other teams or what they think. we need you to keep leading us. you  _ belong  _ here, kuroo, don’t you get that now?”

kuroo doesn’t remember when her eyes started tearing up. she finally notices that her eyes are leaking, and kenma being the bro that they are, doesn’t comment on it. they turn back, pointedly looking at their phone, which kuroo knows is a sign to pull off her t-shirt and crawl into kenma’s arms. they don’t any questions, just paps her on the head lightly and ignores her flatter that normal chest and the way that she’s more solid than soft and too tall but still wraps around kenma’s tiny frame like she belongs there. it’s their own fortress of solitude, coming to her house after practice  and locking themselves in her bedroom for a brief nap until the sun’s set, after which they finally force themselves to do homework before a quick dinner with kuroo’s parents (after which, kenma sleeps over more times than not as they stay up to cram late into the evenings). and maybe, kuroo thinks, they can ignore the loudness and the disapproving whispers of everybody outside of them. 

 

If only just for the moment.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> like, commen, kudos, ect. come yell at me @ andhera.tumblr.com or on twitter (@ymguchis)


End file.
